


You're the Sunflower

by mojo72400



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flowers, Making Out, Singing, Star-crossed, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Miles invites Gwen to hang out in his dimension, but are they really hanging out or is it a date?





	You're the Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Gwen and Miles already have one of Miguel's goobers

One day in Earth-65, Gwen was patrolling on the rooftops when suddenly a portal opened, and Miles came out of it.

“Hey Miles” Gwen greeted him.

“Sup Gwen” he greeted back.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Oh, I was just thinking if you want to hang out in my dimension later this afternoon after you’re done with patrolling” Miles said.

“Sure” Gwen answered.

“Great, see you later Gwen” Miles said as he opened a portal back to his own dimension.

“Later Miles” she said as she watched him leave her dimension.

A few hours later, after patrolling from the rooftops and fighting crime, Gwen decided to change to her casual clothes and then open a portal to Miles’ dimension: Earth-1610.

Once she arrived there, she saw Miles on the rooftop with a takeout bag full of burgers, fries and sodas from Krysoulas and a paper bag filled with his mom’s tacos.

Gwen decided to eat with Miles as they talk about their adventures in fighting crime and their school life in their own dimensions.

After they ate, Miles decided to share some of his music from his dimension with Gwen since last time she visited, they listened to her music from her dimension. Miles shared with earphones with Gwen as they both listened to Miles’ favorite song: Sunflower. Gwen didn’t know the lyrics, so she decided to let Miles do the singing.

When the song was about to reach to chorus, Miles reached for something in his backpack and then when the chorus came, he brought out a sunflower and presented it to Gwen.

“… _Then you're left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya. You're a sunflower, I think your love would be too much. Or you'll be left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya. You're the sunflower, you're the sunflower_ ” Miles sang as he handed the sunflower to Gwen. Both teens were blushing right now, and Gwen brushed the bangs out of her face as she accepted the sunflower.

“Thanks” Gwen said as she smiled. 

“No problem” Miles said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. 

As the evening draws near, the two watched the sunset. It was beautiful, it was magnificent, it was…romantic.

Gwen turned to Miles and said, “You know, I'm really glad that I was able to spend time hanging out with you.” 

“Me too” Miles said.

The two then slowly leaned towards each other and closed the gap as their lips connected for a kiss. They never knew that their first kiss would be another Spider-Person from another dimension. The two star-crossed lovers from different dimensions finally let their feelings be known to each other as the sun left the sky and the moon and the stars entered the view.

Their lips slowly parted and the two watched the starry night with Miles’ hand on top of Gwen’s and her head leaning on his shoulder. This was the perfect hangout…or was it a date with their future wife/husband or at least their future girlfriend/boyfriend, definitely their future something.

**Author's Note:**

> Krysoulas is name of the fast food restaurant where Peter and Miles at. The fast food restaurant's name is only shown in the trailer.


End file.
